Reincarnation
Reincarnation is a process in the game where your current character dies and you take on the name of a new character. This basically means that you start the game again, however some of the advantages that you earned from previous gameplay will remain. You can reincarnate as many times as you like. When and how many times you do this is completely up to you. Some people like to reincarnate as early as possible so that they can collect all the unique Fealty Buildings. Others like to keep their character and all the items and Sworn Swords they have (as most, if not all, of these will go when you reincarnate). If you do reincarnate, your character will be recorded in your Lineage, along with the details of your new character. The following information is provided so that you can decide if and when it is best for you. 'What You Keep & What You Lose' * Premium Upgrades and Talents remain unlocked, but they must be purchased again with Silver and Resources or with Talent Points. The only way to keep an unlocked Premium Fealty Talent if you intend to play another Fealty is to chose that Talent to be permanent. Otherwise you will have an Unlocked Talent that you can't repurchase (since you can only purchase Fealty Talents that you belong to). ** Ravens carrying Favors or Diplomatic messages are not retained. Although stated otherwise, Messages seem not to be carried over. Actually, those regularly disappear even without reincarnation. If after you restart or reincarnate you feel you are missing gold or any items, please submit a new support ticket the game developers using the "Submit a New Request" button at http://support.disruptorbeam.com 'Character Name and Picture' You will have the opportunity to select a new picture for your new character, and to select a new name as well. Of course, there is nothing to stop you from keeping your old name and picture. 'Stats' It's a new character, so all your stats will reset. This includes your Alignments (Tradition, Integrity and Duty). 'Fealty' You're starting the game again, so you get to chose who your new character will swear fealty to. This may be the same Great House, or it may be different. 'Marriage, Betrothals and Pacts' All of these die with your character, and you will have the opportunity to forge new Pacts with the same or a different player. 'Power' Power remains as it is from one reincarnation to another; power is only lost when you restart the game - which is very different from reincarnation. Power from previous reincarnations will remain when you restart. 'Talents' When you reincarnate, you will be able to select ONE Talent that will become a permanent Talent, regardless of the talent points you spent so far (which will all get erased, with the exception of the above mentioned one). :HINT: When you Swear Fealty to a Major House, you will have the opportunity to learn the Talent that will unlock that House's unique Building. If you make that Talent your Permanent Talent, you will be able to rebuild that House-Specific Building every time you reincarnate. Remember to check your Talent Point selection before clicking Train Talent; you must have the Level 13 Talent selected in order to properly preserve your previous incarnations' fealty buildings. Allocating the permanent talent points anywhere but to the Fealty Buildings (Level 13) will have no effect and will result in having to replay that Fealty run again to add the permanent talent point. : 'Items' Items that are marked Permanent will remain with you from one Reincarnation to the next. Most items that are bought with Gold are usually Permanent Items, but make sure that you check all the items you care about before hand. It won't change anything, but at least you'll be making an informed decision. You can also make your items Permanent through Item Enhancement. 'Process' In order to reincarnate you must complete the Cycle of Rebirth Quest. This Quest will only will appear in your Quest Log once you reach the end of Volume I, Chapter 11. If you skip to Volume II it will not show up; you must complete Volume I. 'Reactivating the Quest' Should you bypass the Cycle of Rebirth Quest in Volume I, you can reincarnate via the Lineage screen, found in the Character Menu. To reincarnate your character via the alternative method... #Click the Book symbol on your Action Panel to open the Lorebook #Click on "Menu" at the top center #Choose "Lineage" #Click "Reincarnate" : HINT:'' ' If you navigate to this screen and do not see "Reincarnate", '''do ''''not' click "Restart Now". When your character is ready for reincarnation, the "Restart Now" option will be replaced by "Reincarnate". : '''Clicking "Restart Now" before your character is ready will result in a standard restart under which you will lose everything. 'It is a Choice' Of course, you don't have to reincarnate. You can choose to stay with your current character and keep all your stuff, but if you wish to own all of the Fealty Buildings, the only way to do that is through reincarnation. Not everyone will choose to undergo this process, and that is their choice. 'Restarting' Some people may wish to restart their game, rather than reincarnate. If you restart your game, your decision to do so will be recorderd in your Lineage. To restart your character... # Click on Your Lorebook on the top left corner of the Action Panel # Click Menu # Choose Lineage # Click "Restart Now" Category:Game Mechanics